Front load and rear load waste containers are large receptacles designed to be transported to a site and receive solid waste materials for processing and disposal, including the diversion of wastes for recycling. When full or at designated times, a vehicle is dispatched to the site where, depending on the container and vehicle type, it either picks up and dumps the contents into its own, larger transport cavity, or it picks up the container and transports it to a remote dumping location. Improvements in the latter vehicle and means for loading, handling and transporting such containers are continually being sought.